


Halloween Spirit

by Creativia



Series: Sanders Sides Holiday related Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Roman, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia
Summary: One moment Virgil is complaining that they haven't done anything for Halloween this year, the next the lights shut off and nobody can sink out. Something spooky is happening in the mind palace, and the Sides have no idea what they are in for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this later that I had meant to. I've been busy.  
Anyways, I wanted to try writing a Halloween story since I haven't done it that much. Is it scary? You tell me. I'm curious to know how this seems. Let me know if there's any warnings or tags I should include.  
Constructive Feedback is appreciated. Happy Halloween!
> 
> *I've been told that at times it was hard to keep track of who was saying what with the dialogue, so I've been going back and editing to make that more clear. Let me know if there was anything else that was confusing or anything else I need to fix.

Virgil slumped into the couch that was in the commons area of the mind palace. He puffed out his cheeks and made a face similar to the one he gave Deceit when he called him to the stand during the Selfishness vs. Selflessness video. Roman entered the room, and paused midway, in front of the couch, to take note of Virgil’s appearance.

“Why are you wearing your vampire costume from last year, Virgil?” He wasn’t wearing the makeup from his costume last year though.

Virgil shrugged and mumbled, “Felt like it,” not meeting the other’s eyes. Roman pursed his lips and hesitantly made his way over to the couch.

“Is everything alright?” He sat on the couch where there was a good amount of space between himself and Virgil. He was turned to face the other.

Virgil sighed.

“I’m anxiety. Is anything ever alright?”

Roman gave a slight huff at that.

“I suppose that’s a good point. What seems to be troubling you, though? I can tell it’s something.”

Virgil let out an irritated sigh and reluctantly looked up at the wannabe-prince.

“It’s just that it’s getting close to Halloween and it feels like we haven’t really done anything for it!”

Roman hmmed at that and seemed to think for a moment.

“Oh, what about that ‘Don’t Make Me’ music video Thomas did that came out earlier in October? We played a villain-type of character in that so that could count.”

Virgil scoffed.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t technically Halloween. Besides, we filmed that a while ago, so we didn’t really do it in October.”

“That’s true. It was fun though. Didn’t you enjoy playing a villain in that though?”

Virgil smirked slightly at that.

“Yeah kinda, but I was also nervous about it.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, Thomas hasn’t really played bad guy characters in his videos, so I was worried what his fans would think of him like this.”

“I can see what you mean. But they seemed to just see it as good acting. Besides, they know he played JD in Heathers in the past, who was a murderer.”

“I suppose that’s true. But anyways, I don’t even know if that’s a Halloween thing for fans. And we haven’t really done anything else.”

“Well, we’ve been busy.”

“Do we even have a plan for Halloween? I know the backup would be handing out candy to kids if we don’t, but that’s just sad if we don’t even know a week away from the holiday. It just feels like Thomas isn’t as into the holiday anymore since we are lacking Halloween activities, and loving Halloween is a big part of who I am. I just feel like I’d lose a big part of myself if he were to lose his enthusiasm for it.”

“Oh Virgil, I don’t think that’s what’s happening. I always wondered about your love of Halloween anyways to be honest. I mean, you are anxiety, but you feel anxious yourself. So, I was curious what it was about Halloween that you liked.”

Virgil shrugged.

“I dunno. I mean, I think the creatures associated with Halloween are fascinating. Plus, they’re dark and edgy like me.”

Roman rolled his eyes at that but didn’t interrupt.

“And yes, I can see how it would be surprising that Thomas’s liking of Halloween movies comes from me, but sometimes it’s fun to get scared with movies like that. They have the creatures I like. And, it’s a controlled fear. Like, I know what it’s coming from, and I know it’s not real. Scary things you see in the real world, like real life consequences are way more frightening than a ghost in a movie.”

Roman had never put much thought into the other’s love of Halloween movies. He figured it was just part of his mysterious ‘dark’ persona that Roman would never understand, being so full of light and hopeful dreams himself. Roman was also a big fan of Halloween; however, he was not as much of a fan of horror movies.

“I mean, I’m sure it goes with my whole ‘dark persona’ anyways.” Virgil continued.

Roman rolled his eyes again.

“You know we said you don’t have to do that, right?”

Virgil just shrugged again and didn’t respond to that.

“I guess I was just really hoping we’d do something Halloween related this year.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like going to a haunted house, watching a scary movie, or a prank, just something that feels right to get us in the spirit and feel like we’re celebrating right.”

Roman was about to respond when the lights all of the sudden shut off. It was silent for a moment.

“Um, Virgil?”

“Yeah?”

No response for a moment before Roman scoffed.

“Okay, very funny Virgil.”

“What?”

“You were just talking about wanting to do something for Halloween and then the lights shut off. Kinda obvious to be honest.”

“That wasn’t me! Why would you think that?”

“Well, aside from the obvious, we’ve seen that you can envelop a room in darkness.”

Virgil groaned.

Dim lights came on then, similar to how the lighting was in Virgil’s room.

Logan and Patton rushed into the room.

“It’s like this all over the mind palace.” Patton said.

“Virgil, did you dim the lights as a sort of Halloween prank?” Logan asked.

“Why do you guys think it was me?” Virgil asked.

“Well, like mentioned earlier, you do have that power.” Roman said.

“Don’t you think I’d be trying to scare you all more if this was a prank of mine?” Virgil asked.

“That is a good point.” Logan said.

“So, do we have any idea what else it can be?” Patton asked.

“I would hypothesize that this state of the mind would be related to Halloween coming up. Perhaps Thomas is trying to get into the mood and the atmosphere of the mind palace has changed to reflect that mindset. However, a heads up would have been nice. I shall ask him about it. Thomas!? The mind palace has gotten dark. Do you have any idea why that would be?” Logan tried.

There was no response. Odd.

“Hmm. Perhaps I should go out there and ask him.” Logan attempted to sink out but remained where he was.

“Hmm, it appears I am unable to sink out. That doesn’t seem right. Would anyone else like to try?”

They all tried to sink out but found that nobody was successful.

“Well that’s odd. That has never happened before.” Logan said.

“Okay, this is pretty weird. What does this mean?” Roman asked.

“I am not sure.” Patton said.

“Perhaps Thomas is suppressing us?” Virgil suggested.

“That doesn’t seem right. He would never try to do that with all of us.” Logan said.

“Alright, this is pretty freaky.” Roman said.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Logan said.

“Are you kidding? How can I not!?” Roman exclaimed.

“I would suspect this would be related to the imagination and Halloween somehow, although we definitely seem to have a mystery on our hands.” Logan said.

“I swear, if you change into your Sherlock costume right now, I will slap you with my sword! This situation is way too serious for that!” Roman exclaimed.

“N-now kiddos, let’s try to be positive, alright?” Patton was trying to seem like a Dad but was clearly freaked out like Roman. Virgil was pretty nervous too.

“We think this is related to the imagination, right? So that means we’re not really in any danger, just in scary circumstances.”

“Patton, I hate to break it to you, but in case you forgot, we are imaginary. We have no idea what kind of affect these kind of things will have on us. That’s part of what makes this so scary.” Virgil said.

Logan adjusted his glasses.

“We need to look at the situation objectively and go from there. Based on what I’ve gathered so far, I’d say- “

The sound of a crash resounded with light flashing as though there was a lightning storm. They screamed.

Logan wasn’t there anymore. Instead, where he was appeared to be a broken jar with something red inside. Virgil gulped.

“Wait guys, isn’t our jam red?” Roman said. He cautiously, while visibly shaking walked over to where Logan had been and kneeled to touch a shaky finger to the red inside the broken jar. He brought the red substance up to his nose.

“Yeah guys, this is definitely jam.”

“But that still doesn’t explain- “ Virgil was interrupted by another flash with the sound of thunder. The wall over the couch became lit up. Then red liquid started to drip down all the walls surrounding the room. The red liquid over the lit wall dripped down into forming letters.

**He is gone.**

“W-who is gone?” Patton asked.

“Logan?” Roman asked.

**One by one so will you.**

Another crash of glass. They all turned to see the broken jar that was where Roman stood not that long ago.

“Eep.”

Virgil and Patton held on to each other. Virgil was too freaked out to care how it would seem.

Virgil felt an instinct kick in, and immediately shoved Patton out of the way before a glass jar could crash on top of him. The glass barely missed Virgil’s back by a millimeter.

“What the heck is going on!?” Roman exclaimed.

“What happened to Logan!?” Patton exclaimed. This was getting freaky.

Another crash sounded and Virgil barely jumped out of the way. Where were these coming from!?

Suddenly more fell at the same time, all around them.

“Guys! We have to get out of here!” Roman cried out.

Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand, and pulled him to the kitchen. Virgil grabbed Patton’s hand, and they all ducked the best they could until they got to the kitchen. When no falling jars came from the ceiling in there, they let out a sigh of relief. Which didn’t sound long, as more glass shattered. They looked towards the kitchen counter. It seemed like the back of Logan, but it was hard to tell with the lighting.

“Oh good, Logan! We were so worried!” Patton exclaimed.

Virgil grabbed Patton to keep him from rushing over to hug the other. Something didn’t feel right. Roman was staring ahead cautiously, with his eyes narrowed. He slowly pulled his sword out and took a protective stance in front of the other two. They waited. What appeared to be Logan just stood there for a moment, but then slowly turned around. As he did so, the glint of something long and sharp in his hand was visible.

“If I hear…another dumb joke…” He started menacingly. As he was finally facing them, he appeared to be Logan, except pale, and where his eyes should be were black void like circles.

“I AM GOING TO LOSE IT!” He brought up his knifelike shard of glass and pounded towards them. Virgil turned and pulled Patton out of the kitchen. Roman’s sword collided with Logan’s glass knife, and then he forcefully pushed ‘Logan’ back with his sword before turning and joining the others.

Virgil didn’t even know where they were anymore. The ends of the room appeared to be made up of shadows. Nothing around them seemed familiar.

“I don’t know what was going on, but there is no way that was Logan.” Patton proclaimed. Roman stood with his back to them again, sword out.

“This kind of stuff shouldn’t happen here. I mean, for crying out loud, this is Thomas’s mind!” Patton continued.

“Well Logan did say earlier this could be related to Halloween. Roman, shouldn’t you be able to use your power over the imagination to get us out of here?” Virgil said.

Roman glanced at Virgil and looked distraught.

“I only have control over half the imagination. I don’t have the power to stop this kind of stuff.”

The reality of that sunk in for a daunting moment.

Before he could say anything, he noticed a shadowy figure trudging towards them menacingly. The trio stood closer together and cautiously took a step back, although not sure what would lurk behind them either.

“Who are you foul beast!? Show yourself!” Roman called out, trying to seem brave. Virgil really wanted him to just shut up.

“You mean you don’t recognize me?” A pale raspy voice sounded with a hint of familiarity. As he came more into the ghostly light so he could be seen, He looked up and revealed to resemble Thomas, yet pale, with red drip down his face, and torn clothes. Virgil was reminded of Thomas’s JD costume.

“It’s me. Thomas.” A creepy smile took over his face.

“But not how you thought you knew me. You see, you failed. I gave in to the darkness, and now I just love killing.” He raised the knife that the Duke had given Thomas in the intrusive thoughts video. Patton screamed as ‘Thomas’ attempted to plunge the knife at them, but Roman blocked it with his sword, trying to push the knife out of ‘Thomas’s’ hands.

“Get out of here!” Roman shouted, as he fought to hold him off. Virgil didn’t like the idea of leaving Roman. However Roman was the only one with a weapon. Virgil tried to summon something to fight with, but again nothing happened. So, it seemed that summoning wasn’t the only ability that was not working. As much as he hated it, Virgil felt like he didn’t have much of a choice but to give in to the fight or flight response. He grabbed Patton by the wrist and just started running. Patton seemed hesitant as well and stumbled a lot while not quite running with Virgil.

They ran right into the shadowiness, because apparently that was the only thing around them, so Virgil had no idea where they were. Creepy whisperings seemed to surround them. The shadowy wisps moved like smoke. He heard Patton whimper, not liking this either. There didn’t seem to be any direction, although the sounds from the creepy Thomas were getting farther away so hopefully, they were at least going away from that danger. At one point though the weight he had felt from dragging Patton just disappeared, bringing Virgil to fall forward like a released sling shot. It took him a moment to register what that meant.

“Patton?” He patted around and squinted, not able to see anything around him. There seemed to be no sign of Patton. Feeling more alone now in an unknown unnerving environment, Virgil was starting to find it difficult to breathe. He shakily got to his feet. After he got up, some of the shadows went away from him to reveal another room. The décor kind of reminded him of his own room. However, he didn’t feel any of the comfort that should come from being in his own room.

“Virgil!?” He knew that voice. Princey came bounding into the room, nearly running into Virgil. Virgil was so relieved to see the other, he threw his arms around him in a hug and hid his face in the other’s chest. Roman struggled to regain his balance again for a moment, before he returned the hug briefly, then they pulled back to face each other.

“Are you alright?” He asked Roman.

“Yeah. Thankfully I managed to knock him over, and then I ran in the direction I saw you guys flee in. Where’s Patton?”

That brought his panic back.

“I-I don’t know. He just vanished while we were running. Like Logan did.”

Roman pursed his lips.

“What can we do?”

Roman didn’t respond, probably not sure as well.

The shadows on the wall in front of them started swirling around, beginning to shape the figure of a person. Roman pushed Virgil behind him protectively and took a stance with his sword again.

The figure began to seem more solid and with color. A familiar sight brought a gasp out of Virgil. What he was seeing was…himself. Sorta. He was wearing his old black hoodie, had pale skin, and where his eyes should have been were black void circles like the Logan figure had.

An evil smirk spread on the other’s face.

“Oh, how sad. Protecting the one who is the true monster here. If I had any good feelings, I would almost feel sorry for you. You see, Virgil will always be the dark side he was made as. You will always be the bad guy. All you are is anxiety, and you cause pain!”

Roman pointed his sword at the other.

“Shut up. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

It really probably isn’t a good idea to speak like that to a ‘monster’, even if Virgil appreciated the defense that he felt was undeserved.

The other let out an evil laugh.

“Oh, just because you don’t want it to be true doesn’t mean you’re right. You’ve seen how much he can hurt Thomas. All he’s going to do is cause destruction to you all.”

There was a pause, which caused Virgil to suck in a breath.

“R-Roman?”

That got Roman to look back at him. Which had been a mistake. The Virgil look alike vanished suddenly. Roman started to act dizzy, stumbling with his head continually tilting around.

“Roman!”

Virgil tried to catch him.

“That might be a bad idea.” The familiar voice creeped,

A flash startled him, and Virgil jumped back. When his eyesight cleared from the flash he looked forward and stopped breathing for a moment.

Roman was stood stock still, paling quick, as a familiar sword stuck out of his abdomen.

“ROMAN!”

He immediately kneeled to catch the other, who was struggling to breath. Disembodied laughter echoed around. _His_ laughter. It made Virgil sick. Virgil tilted his head forward with his eyes squeezed shut willing himself not to cry.

The shadows spun around the room, like a wide tornado. Then he was in the commons room again. Roman was no longer in his lap.

“ROMAN!”

He spun around, hoping to spot him anywhere. But with none of the others visible to him anymore, it was hard to keep from panicking. Everything seemed to hit full blast. The creepy whisper voices. The creepy Logan, Thomas, and Virgil started to creepily come towards him from different sides of the room, along with other freaky figures. One of them looked like Joan the way Remus made him look in the intrusive thoughts video. There even seemed to be a duke in the back, but with no eyes.

Virgil felt like he was spinning. He kept looking around at the familiar looking monsters not knowing what to do. The situation seemed helpless. He was having trouble catching his breath. He was surrounded everywhere with nowhere to go.

He ended up crouching down, with hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut, unable to think through his panic.

So, he wasn’t able to notice when the lights came back on normally. Nor did he realize, after a while, that nothing was actually getting him.

A laugh sounded.

“Ha! That was absolutely brilliant!”

Deceit and Remus high fived each other.

“Why thank you! It was so much fun though, wasn’t it!”

“Oh, _totally_ not. And I _so_ didn’t think you did a great job.” Deceit said

“Why thank you! You did a great job with the creepy Logan.” Remus said.

“Thanks.” Deceit said.

“Oh, we so got them good!” Remus exclaimed.

“Indeed, we did. This was an awesome Halloween prank!” Deceit exclaimed.

“Yep!” Remus exclaimed.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen Virgil like that before.” Remus continued.

“Nor I.” Deceit said.

They both looked at Virgil, who was still curled up in his panicked state. He hadn’t even reacted to anything they said. The waited a moment, still nothing.

Deceit pursed his lips.

“I will say, I did not expect him to be like this for this long though.”

“Hmm, you know I didn’t either.” Remus said.

“Should we bring the others back?”

“Aw, but I’ve never gone this long without hearing Roman’s annoying voice. Do I have to release him? It’s so much more fun with him out of the way!”

Deceit chuckled.

“Even if they don’t always agree with us, Thomas does need the others to function. We have to let them go.”

Remus huffed and stomped like a child.

“FINE! I’m releasing Roman last though.”

Deceit chuckled at that again.

The thing that seemed to finally bring Virgil back was the warm arms that circled him, bringing comfort.

“Virgil? Kiddo? It’s me Patton. I’m okay. Everything is okay. Nothing is going to get you now, okay?”

Virgil leaned his face into the chest of the other, taking long calming breaths before being able to register everything he said. He started to blink his eyes open and looked around him. The lighting was back to normal.

Logan and Roman were there too, and they seemed fine. Logan had his arms crossed, and had his eyes narrowed. Roman was seething, practically on fire. Deceit and Remus were just standing there, looking far too pleased with themselves.

“Oh, come on! It was just some harmless Halloween fun.” Remus said.

“That. Was _not_. Harmless. Did you see the state you put Virgil in? _Nobody_ hurts my family like that.” Roman said.

Virgil tried to stand up, Patton helping him to balance as he did so.

Deceit rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll admit, the affect this had on Virgil was a bit more than we anticipated. But at least Virgil got the Halloween celebration he wanted. Right?” He smirked at Virgil as he said that. Virgil glared at the snake, feeling a growl building. The panic from before was starting to be filled with rage. He started to feel very hot.

Seeming to catch on to what was about to happen, Patton and Logan both grabbed Virgil before he could launch himself at Deceit. Deceit danced backwards a couple of steps and laughed.

Patton and Logan struggled to hold Virgil back, him being stronger than they anticipated.

However, there was nobody to hold Roman back as he ran for his brother, sword in hand. Remus merely laughed maniacally as he ran from Roman, going who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I started writing this before Thomas posted his Halloween video this year. This will be based before that clearly.  
There is going to be a second part, which will be more like an epilogue or conclusion. This was originally going to be one chapter, cause I wanted it to read like a movie (like a Halloween movie) but I wanted more, and to give more of a conclusion, and I know it can be a pain to scroll a lot on a one chapter story, so I decided that after the suspense stuff I would add the rest as like an epilogue.  
I actually haven't finished writing the second part yet, but I wanted to at least try to get the main part in today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is being posted later than I had hoped it would. I wasn't sure how long this chapter would be. Happy Belated Halloween, and I hope this is a nice wrap up for this story.

After Deceit sunk out dramatically, Logan and Patton released Virgil. Virgil still stumbled forward, but shuffled to regain his balance, stiffening while trying to gain some dignity.

He was still breathing hard, glaring towards where Deceit had been not too long ago.

_Those bastards._

“Virgil? You ok Kiddo?”

Virgil straightened, cleared his throat, and turned to face them.

“Yeah, just, well, they’re such jerks! Doing that to you guys!?”

Patton and Logan shared a look.

“Doing that…to us? What about you?” Logan asked.

“What about me?” Virgil asked.

“It looked like you got it pretty rough there.” Patton said.

“Yeah, well, I can handle it.” Virgil said.

“Hmm,” came from Logan.

“What happened to you guys anyways?” Virgil asked.

“Oh, each of us were taken from where we were and brought to one of their rooms. I am not sure which, although I would guess Deceit’s since the Duke’s room would probably contain more messed-up things.” Logan said.

“We were bound in something. Like an almost see-through greenish yellow thing that bound our hands and feet. They said they would release us once you were utterly terrified after all of us had ‘disappeared’.” Patton said.

“…_great_.” Virgil said.

“We don’t even know if we were in the same room as one another, since they eventually covered our eyes with the same substance, and it was dark.” Logan said.

“And right before covering our eyes, they showed me a spider! So, I spent the whole time freaking out until we were back in the commons area again.” Patton said.

“Yes, they did that to me as well.” Despite his face appearing expressionless, Logan let out a shiver at recalling that memory. 

“And, what about Roman? Last time I had seen him before the others reveal, he had just been stabbed in the chest, but seemed fine enough after to chase his brother off who knows where.” Virgil said.

“Hmm, I am not sure. Perhaps you should ask him when he returns.” Logan said.

“Yeah maybe.”

Virgil looked down and started fidgeting.

“You sure you’re okay, kiddo?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course. It was just a prank, a pretty awful one, but yeah.”

Patton pouted slightly, unconvinced.

“How about we watch something less scary and cuddle on the couch, like cartoons, maybe Disney, until we feel better.”

“Pfft. Yeah, I guess. I’m fine though, but whatever.”

Patton glanced at Virgil and finally realized what he was wearing.

“Virgil, I didn’t even realize you were wearing your vampire costume.”

“Oh, yeah, I just wanted to feel like I had the Halloween spirit or whatever…” The last part he said was mumbled and hard to understand.

“Well, maybe we should dress up too! To bring some Halloween here!”

Virgil actually looked hesitant upon hearing that.

“Oh, Pat, I’m not too sure abou- “

In a blink, Patton’s typical outfit had been replaced by one similar to his cat onesie, except in black. He also had a drawn on black nose and whiskers. A little caught off guard and struck by the cuteness, Virgil let out a little laugh before immediately trying to cover it up.

“What, e-hum, what are you wearing Pat?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a spoopy black kitty! Merow~!”

Virgil snorted a little, “Did you just say spoopy? _Wow_.”

“What~? I’m getting into the spirit!”

Logan looked between the other two.

“I suppose I can participate in this as well.”

He changed as well, but he was now wearing the poor cosplay Frankenstein Virgil had given him in the Embarrassing Phases video.

“Dude, why did you think wearing that would be a good idea? It looks awful.”

Virgil was laughing some, behind his hand, but he wasn’t fooling anybody.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Logan stated, fighting a small smile. “This is perfectly adequate enough as a costume for now when we are planning on doing nothing else with it.”

Patton giggled. Then he looked over Virgil’s appearance again.

“You know, you should wear something different from last year.”

He shifted Virgil’s outfit. Virgil looked down to see himself in a completely orange outfit, with a black jack-o-lantern face over his chest. Virgil raised an eyebrow at it but let out a small laugh at how ridiculous it looked.

“Hmm. If Virgil is to wear something else, it should probably be something more akin to his style.” Logan said.

Virgil’s outfit was shifted again. This time it appeared to be a black onesie, but with black bat wings that spread from his arms to the sides of his outfit. He lifted one arm up to see the extension of the wing in the space.

“Heh.” It was a little bit weird, but, “This is actually kind of cool.”

Patton clapped his hands and jumped up and down.

“Yay! I’m glad. Now let’s pick out some spoopy Halloween movies, I mean, if you’re for that.”

Virgil snorted again at the silly word. “Yeah, sure, that’s fine.”

Roman appeared back in the room and leaned forward panting.

“I was unable to catch that menace who is unfortunately my brother.”

He straightened and looked over the others, seeming puzzled for a moment. Then, his face showed a light bulb moment as he snapped his fingers. He spun around dramatically and revealed his new costume. Which appeared to be the wicked witch of the west, including the black dress. His skin was green, and he had a huge green wart on the side of his nose. He looked overly campy and _ridiculous_.

Virgil couldn’t contain himself. He fell over on the ground laughing hysterically.

“What-…what are you _wearing_?”

Roman scoffed. “What? Are you saying that I _can’t_ pull of this wicked witch? I totally rock this dress.” He spun around and posed dramatically with a broom that suddenly appeared. Virgil continued laughing. Roman gave a small gentle smile at that, which was not seen by the other.

He sighed.

“Ah, I’m just kidding. Although I definitely make this work.” He spun around dramatically again. This time he was wearing a robe and cape with lots of red and gold. He held a long staff with a circular see through orb on top.

“Okay, what are you supposed to be now?” Logan asked.

“I’m a sorcerer.” Roman said.

“Like Jafar in Aladdin?” Patton asked.

“Yes, but with more tasteful style, and not _evil_.”

Virgil caught a hold of his breath and stood up again.

“Up for the movies now?” Patton asked.

Virgil smiled. “Yeah. I think so.”

They sat on the couch, with Virgil sitting between Patton and Roman.

“Oh, Roman, I meant to ask, how are you alright? Before I saw you were bleeding out from a stab wound. Then, after the prank was over, you appeared perfectly fine. Have an explanation for that?”

Roman’s pressed his lips into a thin line.

“I’m not quite sure, to be honest. I actually was stabbed, a thousand spikes of fiery pain struck me from that one piercing blade. But right after I was whisked away to the dreadful dungeon I was held in; the wound and sword in my abdomen were gone. I’m not sure how.”

“Huh. Did they heal you or something? I didn’t know they could do that.”

Roman shrugged, although he still seemed puzzled. Before they could continue that discussion, the four sides felt the pull of being summoned.

They appeared in their typical spots in Thomas’s living room. Thomas gave them confused looks when he noticed their unusual appearances.

“Hey, guys, is everything alright? I was getting the feeling that something was wrong.”

The sides looked at each other.

Virgil sighed.

“Yeah…I guess.”

“Deceit and Remus decided to pull an all-encompassing prank on us in the mind palace. “ Logan said.

“Oh wow, yikes. By prank you mean…” Thomas started

“They made it spooky, like a ghost movie where weird cr- er stuff happens, and the characters disappear one by one.” Roman said.

“While this was happening, we found some of our abilities were hindered while this was going on, which was a bit disconcerting.” Logan said.

“Oh wow, really? I didn’t know that could be a thing.” Thomas said.

“Nor did we.” Logan said

“Boo!”

Everyone in the room jumped. They turned to the disturbance, which was Remus. And next to him appeared to be Virgil in his old black hoodie, standing in a space next to Roman. Remus was laughing maniacally. The ‘Virgil’ had his hands in a menacing triangle, and there was a sly look on his face. The real Virgil gave him a pointed look. ‘Virgil’ look confused for a moment, before he looked at Virgil and then himself.

“Oh.” He exclaimed, and Deceit transformed into his regular get up.

“Sorry, it’s just a habit whenever I come up here.”

Virgil rolled his eyes.

“What are you two doing here?” Thomas asked.

“Oh, we heard you discussing our fabulous prank and decided to come join. You know it’s not very nice to talk about someone when they’re not there.” Remus said.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Roman grumbled.

“Actually, seeing them here reminds me. We discovered that we were unable to sink out or use other abilities during your façade. Would you happen to know why? Were you somehow the cause of this? And if so, how was that possible?” Logan asked.

“Oh, we haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. We don’t have the abilities to do that to you. Maybe there really is something spooky going on in the mind palace.” Deceit said while smirking.

“We get more powerful around Halloween or when Thomas is having a dark mindset!” Remus shouted.

Deceit glared at him.

“Why did you tell them that?”

Remus shrugged.

“I wanted them to know. It’s supposed to be terrifying knowing that your dark sides can have more power over the other sides of you.”

“Wait, so we were right about Halloween being part of why our abilities were affected?” Roman asked.

Deceit sighed.

“Yes.”

“Well _that’s_ not scary at _all_.” Thomas commented. Deceit smirked at the sarcasm.

“Relax, this prank was honestly all we wanted to do with it. We don’t actually want to hurt you Thomas.” Deceit said.

“You…don’t?” Thomas asked.

Deceit rolled his eyes. “_No_. Of course not. We are a part of you Thomas. We just want to be listened to. This prank was just a bit of revenge on you all for not listening to us. Also revenge on Virgil as well for leaving us ‘dark sides’.”

Virgil glared at them.

“Wait, so is that why you healed Roman after you took him away? Or was he even ever hurt to begin with?” Patton asked.

“Oh, he was hurt alright. I couldn’t let go of the opportunity to hurt my brother when I got the chance to.” Remus said.

Roman growled at that.

“So, how did you do that?” Virgil asked.

They smiled mysteriously.

“Well, we can’t let all our secrets out, can we? Where would the fun be in that?” Deceit said.

“If I may, I would infer, based on our current knowledge and events we have observed from past experiences, part of their power of how they can hurt us comes from how much we fear them. Like how Remus was able to knock Roman out for most of the Intrusive Thoughts video, whereas I was able to bounce back quickly at each of the Duke’s attempts to harm me, since I did not fear him. Therefore, I would deduct that after Roman was taken into that other room, one of them said something to him that diminished his fear of dying and therefore the power diminished, and he healed.”

They were quiet. Remus pouted and crossed his arms. Deceit glared at Remus, then whipped his smirk back on.

“Maybe. You can’t expect all of our secrets to be revealed.” His theme song started playing.

“This has _so not_ been a fun Halloween celebration, and I _totally_ don’t look forward to doing something like this again. Just remember, Halloween is still a week away. Plenty time for other fun tricks if anyone is not feeling enough of the spirit. See you around~.” And Deceit sunk out dramatically, like he does.

“Well, this was fun. I think Halloween might be my favorite holiday now if it’s the one time we can creep up on you all without being impeded. Even if Deceit did make me censor some of my ideas. ‘_We don’t want to traumatize them, Remus_’. Whatever. Have a Spooky Halloween everyone! I hope spiders crawl on you while you sleep.” Remus said creepily as he sunk out, eyes glowing a little red.

Patton shivered, and hugged himself, looking everywhere from paranoia about spiders.

“So…did I understand correctly that the prank focused more on frightening Virgil then?” Thomas asked.

“Oh yeah, they definitely took it a bit too far.” Roman said.

“Guys, I’m fine.” Virgil said

“Now Virgil, we don’t want to draw a certain snake boy back up here.” Patton said.

Virgil just pouted.

“We were actually about to watch some fun Halloween movies.” Patton said.

“That sounds fun. Oh, before I forget. Virgil.” Thomas said, facing him.

“I wanted to let you know that I got an idea for a Halloween video we could do.”

Virgil perked up.

“Really?” He turned to Roman. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I just got the idea.” Roman said.

“Yeah. I was going to talk with some friends to figure out what we should do, but it is going to be with friends and should involve many Halloween related activities.”

Virgil smiled then cleared his throat.

“Cool.” He was looking away but had a half smile on his face.

The sides then sunk out so they could enjoy a relaxing evening of watching Halloween movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, the idea Thomas was talking about is referring to the Halloween video he posted on his second channel.  
I hope you liked this story. It was fun to write. I wanted to write this to try writing a Halloween type of story, and to feel the Halloween spirit since I've been so busy with school, I thought I may not be able to enjoy it.  
I did include some head cannons (I think that's what they are called) of mine here that I thought made sense with the characters.  
I've actually gotten some ideas for other holiday related Sanders Sides fanfictions. I have an idea for another Halloween one (I'm not sure about that one though), a Thanksgiving one, and a Christmas one. So that could be fun. Again, let me know if you think I missed a tag that should be included. I would appreciate some feedback. Let me know what you thought of this. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
